Where it all Began
by AllisonteamEmmett
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Bella didn't stop Edward in their meadow at the end of Eclipse? What if she got pregnant then? And what if it was a normal pregnancy? Would she be able to have more children? Read to find out! R&R!


**Summary:**

**Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Bella didn't stop Edward in their meadow at the end of Eclipse? What if she got pregnant then? And what if it was a normal pregnancy? Would she be able to have more children? Or would they only have one? Would Edward except this pregnancy? Read to find out!**

**Hey, guys! This is my new story 'Where it all Began'. I'll still update 'The Football Player And The Model', but I'll take turns between stories!**

**Alli**

Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward and I were in our meadow. It was a foggy, overcast day as usual, but yet it seemed something exciting was going to happen. Usually I pay no mind to a weird feeling, but I just couldn't push this one away.

"Bella, I've been thinking about that night in my room" Edward paused "I'm willing to make an exception" he finished. Exception? Well it depends on what it is.

"What kind of exception?" I asked him, I was starting to get worried, but still that feeling was still there.

"I will agree to make love to you, and we won't have to be married" he said "right now" he said once again.

I was speechless. Was this what my excited feeling was about? I was starting to wonder if he didn't get hit with some unusual vampire sickness, I mean after all this isn't like him. Then again I wanted it. And I wanted it bad.

"Edward" I said and swallowed loudly "Ok" I whispered…"But" I paused again…"I still want to get married" I finished off.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was glowing with happiness.

"Really" he asked, showing my favorite crooked smile.

"Really" I told him back, he leaned in and captured my lips. Every kiss made me feel more loved.

Eventually our shirts came off, then our pants, and eventually our undergarments.

Edward kissed me for a good five minutes. From my lips to the tip of my chest.

He kissed my lips one more time.

And then I wasn't innocent…

Anymore.

4 WEEKS LATER

I was in my room cleaning, when I felt my stomach turn. I quickly ran to the bathroom, wondering if it was food poisoning. Could it be? Soon I felt ice cold hands holding my hair out of my way, as I empted my stomach. When I was done, I weakly got up and turned to see which Cullen was here. I turned and saw…

Alice.

I signed in relief, of course she would have seen this embarrassing moment. I went to the cupboard and got out my mouthwash. I poured it into a little paper cup and swished it around in my mouth.

When I was done I spit it out, I turned and walked into my room to lie down on my bed. I felt Alice sit next to me.

"Bella!" she yelled happily…?

"Alice!" I yelled sarcastically, I just wanted to know if I was sick.

"How do you feel?" she asked that little pixie…

"Alice" I paused "Considering you just saw me puck my guts out, what do you think" I asked her. I opened my eyes and watched her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" she said "I know what's wrong with you" she told me smugly, but you could see the excitement dancing in her butterscotch eyes.

"What?" I asked warily…where was she taking this?

Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, your coming with me" she all but ordered me.

"Alice!" I groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Don't Alice me, come on!" she perked pulling me off my bed.

She all but dragged me outside too! When we got to her Porsche, she all but pushed me into the driver's side and skipped over to her door.

"Alice" I began "Where on earth are we going?" I asked her, hoping she would tell me.

"Not happening, Bells" she said smugly.

As she drove, I thought of what be wrong with me. Am I sick? Is it the flu? Food poisoning? Could I be…pregnant…? Which I know is impossible; the only person I've ever had sex with was a vampire for crying out loud! I bet it's just the flu, or food poisoning.

Alice suddenly stopped at a pharmacy. Walgreens.

"Come on slow poke" she yelled through the passenger window. I obligated and got out of her car, and slightly slammed the door. This caused a glare from that pixie.

We both walked through the sliding doors and into the air-conditioned store. It felt amazing in here.

"Come on Bella" Alice said as she pulled me further into the store. She turned and went down an aisle and stopped in front of…pregnancy test…

"Alice…" I warned.

"Oh, hush Bella!" she appraised me "I'm not having any of it.

In the end she picked up two different kinds of test. When we were walking to the cash register, I picked up some gum.

When we got to the counter the lady was giving us some disgusted looks.

"Will you stop looking at us like that?" Alice snapped "They're for my aunt" she snapped again, and glared at the lady who's name tag said 'Jessica', she quickly said "sorry".

When we got back to the car, I got in quickly signing in relief.

"It's not over yet Bells" Alice said as she pulled out of the parking lot, she throw a smug smile my way. On our way back Alice turned on the radio to some teen singer named Justin Bieber, to me he sounded like a 12 year old girl, but not to Alice. I tuned out the horrible music, and thought of what if I really was pregnant?

We soon got back to my house. Alice ran at a fast 'human' pace and jumped inside. I took my sweet little precious time. When I got inside, I turned to the stairs, and slowly walked up them being careful not to fall. When I got to the top of the stairs, Alice all but pushed me into the bathroom.

"Here" she said and handed me the first test. She quickly turned around. I did my business, while peeing on the test. I finished up and washed my hands.

"It says to wait five minutes" she said "Come on" she said and pulled me downstairs to the family room.

I sat on the couch, and turned on the news. There was a shooting in Arizona earlier last week, and a nine year old girl named Christina was killed. It broke my heart, but the other sad thing is the she was born on Nine Eleven. They even made a book called 'The Book Of Hope' for all fifty babies that were born on Nine Eleven, the president was also making a speech.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice pulling on me.

"Come on Bella, five minutes is up" she said excitedly

I rolled my eyes, and slowly trudged my way up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Come on Bells! This is checking a pregnancy test! Not committing a crime!" Alice giggled

"You would know" I said making her giggle again.

I took another deep breath, and looked down at the test, and saw something that made my world come crashing down.

A little pink plus sigh.

Oh…crap!

**Ok, here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**P.S. I'll mention you in the next chapter if you review! REVIEW PLEASE! =D **


End file.
